Head in the Klouds
by KurlyCrazyKat
Summary: I know this is weird but...I came up with this idea from a dream I had...Anyway, this story is about a girl named Kloud whose friends all run away except one, Moon, Moon wanted to stay because of her little sisters, so when Moon decides to run away Kloud goes with her, but what happens when they all need to go back?


**(AN) Hi there peoples! I know what you're thinking; "Really Kathryne? Another story?" But you must understand. Writing these stories is like HALF of my life! Anyway, this story is actually based off of a dream I had the other night...Except this obviously will make more sense! All of the characters are loosely based off of my friends besides a few. The people I know personally will have to figure that out for themselves, for everyone else, have fun laughing at the weirdness of me and my friends. For anyone who can't figure it out, Kloud is me!**

* * *

I run into my bedroom, pulling my curly brown hair into a ponytail on the side of my head. I put on a pair of jeans and slip a t-shirt over my head that reads, "I have two speeds. Hostile or Smart Alek. Your Choice." **(AN: MAXIMUM RIDE REFERENCE!)** and slip on some shoes. Then I climb into bed.

"Goodnight, Kloud." my room says to me.

"Goodnight!" I reply, "Don't wake me up. I have nothing to do tomorrow, so go to sleep." I hear the familiar sound of the whole room shutting down and then slip out of my bed. Grabbing a jacket and hopping onto my hoverboard.

I hoverboard through the hall of my dorm. Hoping Moon will wait for me to go hoverboarding. Moon's real name is Demitria Moonlark but she likes Moon better. Her Ugly name is Sharp but we rarely use our Ugly names when we're together. I come out of the doors and see her blow her bark brown and red hair out of her face as she stares at me. A playful glare plastered on her face.

"You're late," she says.

"And your point is?" I challenge.

"I have something to show you! C'mon Kloud!" she pushes me forward on my hoverboard and hops on hers. It adjusts to her weight and she starts forward, while I follow behind blindly. We go through Uglyville and it seems eerily quiet. I check my watch. 10:11 pm, most people are in bed by now, but it's never this quiet, a few trick playing uglies are usually out doing stupid things. Moon and I have never really talked about it, but I'm not sure I _want _to be pretty. I don't mind the way I look. Curly brown hair, dark brown eyes, freckles. I don't care really. Moon shouldn't either. She's one of the prettiest Uglies I've ever seen. She dyed her hair a few weeks ago so now she's _really _striking. Her brown hair was always nice, but the red gives it a _POP_. Her brown eyes always shine with determination and curiosity.

We board to the edge of the woods and I look at Moon.

"What now?" I ask.

"Just follow me." she replies, lurching forward through the brush. I try to follow her but she's disappeared in the woods. I'm lost. I try not to freak out as I look for Moon.

"Moon!" I call. No answer. "Sharp?" still no answer. I move forward quickly but find nothing but trees, trees and more trees. I hear a rustling and look around frantically. But no one's there. I hop off my board and sit on the ground. Playing with twigs and leaves and trying not to cry. Will I die here in the woods? I realize that theres no one around and let the tears fall. No one ever needs to know, nobody's around to see or hear me, so why hold it in? I cry quietly, once in awhile taking a large, shaky breath and starting up again. I don't even think I'm crying about being lost anymore, maybe I'm just crying for the sake of crying...I don't know. I keep crying until a pair of hands touch my shoulders. I hold in a scream as they tighten and loosen. I try to turn around to choke my captor but they grab my hands and spin me around so that our faces are no more than two inches apart.

"Zander?" I ask the boy in front of me. Zander had run away about six months ago afraid of being turned pretty. He was convinced that they would try to experiment on someone who was fourteen to see if it worked, and he didn't want to take a chance that he would be who they chose. He wanted me to go with him but I told him I would wait, to see if Moon would go too. A few of my other friends ran away too. Desta and Julian, Jace Brae and Justus. But Moon and I stayed. I told Moon once what I had been told and she said she wasn't sure, but even if she was she couldn't because of her sisters, Maci and Kennis. I dropped the subject after that.

"I thought it was you!" Zander says, standing up and taking me with him. I look at Zander and realize that I've actually gotten taller. I used to come up to his neck, I now come to his nose. I look up at him and he smiles.

"So, what'cha doin' out here Freckleface?" he asks.

I sigh, "Long story."

"Maybe the rest of them will have time."

"Huh?"

"You'll see." He grabs my hand and hops onto my hoverboard.

"Hey!" I protest.

"Hang on!" he says. I hop off and look at him.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm driving."

"C'mon Kloud, you don't even know where you're going."

I stare at him.

After about a minute he finally gives in, "Fine, you can drive, but follow my directions."

"Great!" I beam at him and hop on. He puts his arms around my waist and I start forward. Dodging trees and other obstacles as I increase my speed with Zander telling me where to turn.

After about five minutes Zander speaks up, "So...how's life?"  
"How do you think?" I reply dully.  
"I take it not too well?"  
"Not after you left," I sigh, "Moon is great, awesome! But...I don't know, it just wasn't the same."  
He hugs me tight and replies, "I thought I was the only one. After I left it felt like I was missing out on something."  
"You don't have to worry about that too much. Only a few ugly tricks." I smile, remembering the pranks Moon and I pulled last summer.  
"I don't know about tha-TURN LEFT!" I make it just in time and we don't talk from then on.  
It takes a little longer but Zander finally says, "If you turn right right here then we should be there." I turn right and push the hoverboard to it's limit until something appears in front of us. I let out a squeal and stop the hoverboard. Falling straight off and taking Zander with me .  
"KLOUD! ZANDER!" I hear Moon exclaim. Zander gets up beside me and I grab his shoulder and push him back down so I can stand up. Then stick my hand out and help him up and we both start laughing. Moon stares at us for a moment then rolls her eyes and grabs my hand. Zander follows behind me and grabs my hoverboard for me. We walk through a walkway like thing made of trees and I see a bunch of people sitting staring at me, Moon and Zander.

* * *

**(AN) I hope you guys liked my first chapter of head in the clouds! Now, answer these questions!**

**1) Do you ship David/Shay or David/Tally or none of those? (I've only read the first one so NO SPOILING!) (I felt bad for Shay, but I love David and Tally together)  
2) Which (would be) is weirder, Pretty Tally or Pretty Shay? (I think Pretty Shay (would be) is pretty creepy if I do say so myself)  
3) Cake or Pie? (CAKE!)  
4) Black or White? (Black)  
**

**See you peoples later!**

**~ MUFFINS!**


End file.
